


Let the memory live again

by Wishopenastar



Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baby Yuuri, M/M, Teasing, photo albums, who tags anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: Yuuri has a very well documented childhood, Victor gets his hands on the photo albums.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Drabbles (Victuuri) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Let the memory live again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatsuDauntless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuDauntless/gifts).



> This is for KatsuDauntelss because they make me smile so much as I write these drabbles.  
> I hope you have a good week.
> 
> Yes I'm not above taking a title from Cats the musical's memory.

It was a fine afternoon when Yuuri comes back from his run to realise that the universe which was conspiring against his dignity inconspicuously is now doing so in the open.

His mother was sitting in the living room with books lying open all around her, Mari stood with the towels she was supposed to put back in the storerooms forgotten in her hands, and Victor was looking at the books with a delight that Yuuri would forbid if it didn't make him too mushed to forbid it.

Yuuri recognised the books—they were hidden away by him when they last came to visit Hasetsu, but Yuuri was powerless against the forces of The Universe and Mama Hiroko—the books were a mixture of photo albums, school reports, newspaper clippings etc. spanning from when Yuuri was born to the day he was last ambushed by a camera. 

The best thing to do was escape, Yuuri tiptoed through the hall and ran to his room, hoping hopelessly that his mother didn't tell too many tales.

-

Victor learned on one fine summer afternoon that Hiroko had been a writer for the local column in their city's paper and she had a talent for telling stories, especially ones about her children (or maybe that was all mothers and entirely unrelated to writing talent). 

Hiroko’s fingers traced through the hundreds of pictures of his fiance she had stored, it was an atrocity that he was only getting to see them now.

‘Now this one is Yuuri’s second time on the ice, we don't have those of his first time there because he made his father put away the camera and help him skate.’

Victor’s eyes shone with something akin to  _ 'I want to pinch his cheeks' and 'oh wow how can such perfection exist'.  _

‘And that picture is of the onsen’s special soup he first helped me make. Can you see how the vegetables are so messily cut? Mari offered to help him but he insisted on doing it all by himself. My boy was only ten.’

Yuuri was a very good cook and it was no wonder if he started so young and had his mother teach him.

‘Mama, what is this?’ Victor asked holding up a picture of Yuuri, he double checked what he saw and then he pinched himself to make sure it was real. 

‘This is Yuuri in a cosplay event that was held in Kyosho. He won the third prize there, he even sewed the costume himself.’

—

One fine summer week the shopkeeper in the local photocopy place learned a lot more about the local skating prodigie’s childhood than he had thought he ever would as he xeroxed  _ in full color _ about nine hundred pictures. 

—

One fine summer night, as the cicadas made noises outside, Victor learned that his ever so sweet fiance was not above reverting to his old ways and kicking him out of  _ their  _ bedroom if the fact that Yuuri once won a cosplay event by dressing up as a certain beloved skating legend was ever mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> the series' name should change since it is obviously not daily updated but whatever.  
> Also reminder to drink water.


End file.
